Trying to find love
by cherry blossom flower
Summary: this mine first fanfic its about the guys who wants to help a girl who gets hit by her stepdad naruto oc,kaibura,sasukesakura,itachi ino narutodbzbeybladecrossover im done with this story. storyComplete!if you want a sequel then review
1. when the guys meet the girls

this is a story of sasuke/sakura naruto/oc oc/oc itachi/ino

they are 15 and kai, itachi, and bura is 19, they trying to find love and not to been alone

but the guys fangirls try to keep the girls a way from the guys. enjoy the frist chapter.

chapter 1

when the guys meets the girls

The guys were the hot and sexy guys in the school. the guys where sasuke,naruto, and lastly sasuk older brother itachi.they where enjoying the last week of summer.they where walking around the park and then they hear same one scream. they broke in to a run and they saw a girl with pink hair and green eye she was getting hit by same one but they think its her dad and sasuke then run to the guy and hit him and ask the girl if she is okay. and she smile and said thank you.sasuke then put his arm around her are to help her stand up and get her to sit on the

benches. she then ask them who are you and the guy with the blonde hair and the blue eyes said hi iam naruto andthese guys are sasuke and his older brother itachi. she then said my name is sakura. then naruto ask her" whowas that guy that you" hmm that was my step-dad he was mad and he take it out on me all the time i got used to it so dont worry about it.then naruto said how can we not worry about it you just got hit by your step-dad. she said something like i got to get home but it was nice to meet you guys.naruto then said are new you here. sakura

then said yes why you ask. sasuke said i never seen you around here. sakurasmile at him and said i move here because mine mom wants me to get married right now and my step-dad wants me to married a rich guy who has alots of money but i guess i see you guys around bye then she run to so fast they cant see her anymore sakura went to her friends house after she met the guys and she knocked on the door. and ino answer it and said sakura whats wrong. sakura ran in ino arms and said my step-dad hit me and three guys saw it they ask me why and he was oh ino what iam to do if i see them again. ino then said tell them if not okay to tell them.

2 hours later

sakura was walking with bura who was ino older sister to the park. sakura then look at bura to see why she had stop.she was looking at a guy who was sitting on a bench. sakura then look at the guy and she smile because to see why bura want to go to the park.the guy look 19 and he had light blue hair in the front and dark blue in the back and he have dark blood red eyes. then sakura got a idea and she ran to the

guy. bura cried to sakura came back but sakura didnt hear her to sakura and the guy, sakura then ask the guy do you know a girl name bura. the guy look up at the pink hair girl and sais yes i do and how do you know that. she smile and said she is my best friend. and what is your name, hmm my name is kai and your name miss. my name is sakura and can i ask you something kai.hmm well i dont mind so ask okay

hmmmmm look at bura and tell me what you see. kai looked at bura to see her long blue hair in a high ponytail and blue eye hmmmm well i see a girl who look beautiful and sad and wants a guy to have hold her and love and maybe someday wants to married her. is that what you want to hear heh sakura. yes thats want i want to hear and one more thing do you like bura heh kai and she playful hit kai on the arm. hmmmm well she is okay why you ask sakura-chan hahahahhah kai came on if you like her that much then ask her because i know she like you.well see you later ok bye.see ya around sakura-chan.

1 hours ago

ino was in the park and saw a guy that have black hair and black eyes and he was wearing dark blue tanktop and black baggy pants and he was on the park bench.so ino went to sit on the bench and she ask why are you here alone hmmm well iam waiting for my brother, well why are you doing here alone miss. oh my name is ino and i just want to walk at the park so what is your name. hmm my name is itachi.

hey itachi itachi ITACHI oh hi are you bura little sister ino. yes iam who tell you.its your friend that i want to talk about why do her step-dad hits her. hmmm so you the one that saw that ronen , he is one guy you dont want to meet. and the reason why he hits sakura is because sakura-chan trys to runway to leave with her dad who loves her more then her mom and step-dad but just dont tell her you know because she might get hit if her mom and step-dad finds out about it okay. ya we understand well we got to go a get dinner bye.and then they three said goodbye.

30 minutes later

there was a girl sitting on a bench and then naruto cames runs down to the bench where the girl is and sit on the bench and he ask why she is here alone. and she said i here becuase i dont want to stay at home but i will be at home in 20 minutes. so whats your name and my name is

naruto. oh my name is tina. tina have long black with blue highlight and she have redish-brown eyes. and she was wearing a blue tanktop and black shorts. she said nice to meet you naruto nice to meet you too tina, so you want to hang out intil you have to go home tina? yes i dont mind at all. cool so do you know who is sakura,bura,ino are tina. yea ino and bura are sisters and sakura is my best friend. why you ask naruto? i just want to know tina-chan well i got to go bye tina-chan, and tina said bye naruto-chan.and they went home.


	2. playing truth or dare

hi again the guys just met the girls now they will try to a way to help the to girls

the guys are trying to find and they find in 4 beautiful girls

chapter 2

playing truth or dare

sakura and her friends ino and tina where walking down the street when they hear someone said sakura. sakura turn around and said good morning and your going to school naruto. yea iam and sasuke said hi to them. hmmmmm no dobe i dont have to. hey ino bura what are u doing here i here because you forgot to clean your room when i let your friends to stay the night. hmmm oh ya i clean it when i get home okay sis. ya thats okay hey naruto and sasuke and take care bye everyone. bye so everyone walk down to the school and the fangirls came

down street and yelleding sasuke will you married me sasuke your hot sasuke will your go out with me sasuke naruto and the girls run fast as they could to get away from the fangirls.and they when in the class room and the teacher said why are you guys run in the school. they sasuke was being follow by fangirls ms. corn(i know its a gay name) oh well get a seat. we have three new student and you can tell  
us a little about you guys. well my name sakura and i dont date becuase my mom wont let me and like to sing, dance and i like sports too

and one more thing i have a little brother who i take care of. my is tina and sakura is mine best friend since we were little and i like to sing, dance too but like sakura i can date hi my name is ino and i have a older sister who took me in when our parents didnt want me so i live with her and she is 19 and i like to sing,dance,and i like to play sports just lie saku-chan and saku-chan is mine best friend just like tina is to and we hope we can be great friends. hmmm well girls seat next to the guys i choose for your girls. sakura you seat next to sasuke. tina seat next

to naruto. and ino seat behide sasuke and we can get started on our lessen. sakura was in her own world when a paper was throw on her desk and this was the note said "hey sakura can you meet me on top of the roof after this class i need to ask you something" sasuke.hmmm heh well maybe i go see what sasuke wants its not like he know the real reason for my step-dad hit or maybe ino said something to him and

friend oh no this is no good oh well i just go see him. after the bell ring everyone left to do want they want because its a free period. so sakura went to find sasuke on top on the roof waiting for her. hey sakura said lowly whispered. sasuke said hi and sakura you theres a dance caming up and you need a date, and i want to know if you would be my date sakura-chan.hmmm well okay sasuke-kun well see ya later and see you at lunch

3 hours later 

sasuke was walking home and his fangirls where screaming at him like this is what the fangirls said,sasuke would you married me, sasuke would you go out with mesasuke will you go out with me stuff like that and sasuke didnt like it and he ran as fast he can intil in was in front a  
house, he dont know who live in the house intil he knock on the door and bura answer it she ask this what are you doing here sasuke. hmm well i was chased by fangirls and i stop here. well come in the girls should be here in any minutes now. like 10 minutes later the girls came

but also the guys and kai was there too. sasuke and sakura sit on one couch,ino and itachi sit on the love seat couch, kai and bura sit on the big couch that sasuke and sakura are on, and less but not last naruto and tina are on the foor. tina like the foor better because you get a lot of room to sit down on. so lets play a game. hmmm like what tina. tina just smile and said truth or dare. okay i got a idea if you dont do the

dare or the truth then you have to sleep with the very person. everyone said okay again. lets play then. you go first tina since want to playtina move her eyes and it landing on sakura, sakura-chan truth or dare, hmmmmmm truth well saku-chan did you have your first kiss and if your who was it and where? well hmmm i didnt have my first kiss yet.your turn saku-chan, naruto truth or dare, hmm well dare saku-chan, naruto i dare you to kiss tina on the lips for 20 minute okay saku-chan naruto move to kiss tina and 20 minutes past, naruto was about to break the kiss right then when he saw tina close her eyes and deepen the kiss. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. hey NARUTO STOP OR WE WONT PLAY THE GAME ANY MORE.naruto break the kiss and said with a smile lets play some more okay.naruto its your turn, kai-san truth or dare, i pick truth and he smirk at naruto, is it truth that you dont have any parents and

you hate you grandfather. hmmm it is truth why you said that tho.(i dont feel like spelling the word out), well kai-san i want my friends their not the only one without parents or family is that with you kai-san, hmmm ask me first your dobe and dont ask about family again. hmmm okay kai-san, hn was all kai said, kai look all around the room and his eyes landing on ino, and said to ino truth or dare, ino said dare kai then smirk at her, and ino saw the smirk and ask to stop the smirk, and being kai he said ino i dare you to kiss itachi the lips for an hour.

WHAT no you cant do that, thats to long. then sleep with him if cant kiss him for an hour, kai smirks never left from his face. fine ino move to itachi and kiss him on the lips an hour past, she was about to break the kiss right then when she saw itachi close his eyes and deepen the kiss. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. kai smirk again and said this really loud STOP INO YOU JUST DID WHAT NARUTO DID so stop ok ino. ino break the kiss and glare at kai, lets go home its and we have school in the morning and we can play this game again tomorrow after school right guys, shes right lets go guys, bye everyone and everybody said their goodnight and goodbye too.

i try do more chapter if iam busy well bye for now.


	3. how they know eachother lemon

and it is about bura and kai dbz/beyblade/naruto crossover

summary: bura walking in the woods at night and this guy just come out of the woods to ask

bura if needs to get of the woods because she is lost in the woods rated M lemon

their past and how they know eachother

here is chapter 3

it was in the middle of the night a girl who has long blue hair to her hips in a pony tail and her eyes were dark blue, she was wearing shorts and tanktop.here she is lost in the wood and she forgot her cellphone because she thought she didnt need it. so she was walking deeper in the woods and find water and she thought this "i just go in the water beause it looks like nobody is here to see me." so she take off her tanktop but she still have her light pink bra on and she take off her white shorts next and put them on the

ground next to her. then she got in the water and started to swimming just then there where a nosie and a guy a little older then her came out and said" who are you and why are you here"then bura said " iam lost and i find water and wanted to go swimming and my name is bura and your name" kai the said" my name is kai and i help but i get something in return hmmm like your body and if i dont get your body then no deal okay" bura just sit there thought about what he said and she said " fine lets just go" then she get out of the water and put her cloths back on her.

20 minutes later

kai and bura was walking and bura was looking at kai and this is she saw he have light blue in the front and dark blue in the back and he have blood red eyes. and he was wearing blue baggy pants and a black tantop( what he looks like in the first season) then kai saw that bura looking at him and he smirk and said" like what you see" bura then said " if you want my body then lets do it now" kai then thought about that and said"fine but you wish you didnt." just then it started to rain and they were getting wet.

bura pressed kai's wet body against the treeKissing him, she tugged at his wet shirt to get it over his head. She was awestruck by his body before her. It was sweeter than she had imagined it. In all honesty, she was trying to dry him off, since his skin was cool and slick

"kai,I've…I've never done this before. But, I've always wanted it to be with you." bura gasped as kai worked her thin shirt over her head, leaving her in her light pink bra.

I don't care. I've never done this either." He repositioned her body directly underneath him and kissed his way down in between her breasts.bura tried to work her fingers into his wet shorts to pull them off. She got her fingers inside only to find that his boxers were damp also. She would just have to take everything off in that case. kai got her message and pulled his pants off.bura thought she stopped breathing for a moment; this was definitely worth the wait.kai removed her white shorts, leaving her only in her

underwear. He crawled on top of her again and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She felt her bra slip off her shoulders and off her back.kai took her right breast into his mouth and sucked it until her nipple was rock hard. He dragged his hand down her stomach and snuck it into her panties. She jerked in pain as his finger slid inside her. He released her breast and concentrated on slowly sliding his finger in and out of her.bura adjusted and she was too impatient to allow kai to slide another finger into her and loosen her up a little more. "I want you now." She begged him, allowing her hands to play in his still wet dark blue hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked her with utmost sincerity.bura shook her head yes and her big dark blue eyes ached for him. She waited for him to reposition his hips in line with hers and she waited for the tearing pain that would come with her first time. As he slowly pushed into her, she cringed. There was more of him down there tan her small body could handle. A tear formed in her eye as he pushed farther into her. She embraced his shoulders tightly as if he were the one who could heal the pain, even though he was the one producing it.kai let out a long wispy sigh at the feeling of bura's body contracting around him.

kai made one long slow thrust and lost his breath…and nearly his load. It was truly a different feeling for him than it was for bura "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." She reassured him. He made a few more long slow thrusts into her and bura cringed less. He continued this slow intense movement until she stopped cringing.burawas starting to relax.kaidrove a little faster into her sending rapture throughout her body. She cringed a little again at the new speed, but quickly adjusted. "Aaaaah…kai." bura closed her eyes and moaned.kai had never heard anyone say his name like that. It aroused him to hear her pine for him and it made him want to go faster. He did and got a positive reaction from her.

"bura...bura..."he said under his weighted breath "Uuuuh….uuuuuuh…kai…I'm…it's…" bura couldn't get her words out in time. She came all over his big length. Suddenly, she felt her abdomen on fire and kailet out a mighty wail. She could feel him dripping all over her. It was obvious he had tried to pull out but it wasn't very effective. It was okay though,bura thought it was pretty hot being bathed in his semen. bura could see the tiny raindrops blowing on the trees and landing on kai's back.She didn't want to let him go. She had never experienced that kind of passion with anyone before. kai looked at bura pushing small chunks of hair away from her face.

kai then said" we can stay here intill the morning okay" bura could only nod her head.4 hours later the sun was coming up and they got up and dress. and they got off the woods. they where standing in front of bura house and bura said" please stay here its hmm better then in the woods. kai can only said "hn" bura parents then came out of the house and saw she was with a young man and they ask"bura who is this young man is your boyfriend maybe." vegeta just smirk as he felt that his daughter.bura said" his name is kai and he help me out off the woods because i was lost" bulma bura's mother then said " why dont you stay and married my daughter and be a family." bura said " mom dont please help me dad" vegeta smirk never left off his face as he said this"no your mother is right you might be with child so just get married."

2 months later

bura and kai did got married and find she is having his child but it was twins.they a son and a daughter.7 months later kai and bura was is the hospital. because bura was giving birth to the twins.and kai was with her.10 minutes later kai was holding his daughter and bura and her son.this is what kai's and bura's son look like when he is older, he look like his father but he has black hair and blood red eyes. kai's and bura's daughter look like when she is older,she look like her mother but have black hair (just like her twin) and her eyes where dark blue just like her mothers.

i finish this story and this story is how kai and bura met and got married and have twins in Trying to find love.but in trying to find love they didnt tell anyone that the are married and have twins together and the twins are with bura parents. ino and bura have different mothers. and tell your guys in trying to find love. this is how know other and about their past together.


	4. kai and bura tells their friends

hey again i be busy and now you will find out why ino and bura have different mothers. and

why kai and bura didnt tell their friends and family about them and the twins.

kai and bura tells their friends and ino the truth about them

chapter 4

it was the after noon and everybody was walking to ino's and bura's house because bura and kai wanted to them all something about their and how they know eachother 20 minutes later they where at ino's and bura's house.sakura ask "what is that you want to tell us" bura said" kai and I have a past together ino and we where 14 when we had the twins" ino said" what and you didnt tell me your little sister bura whats wrong you look sad" bura said" your my half-sister ino we have different mothers. ino then said" what how" bura then sit there for a minute and then said " our dad and my mom where not together at the time, they didnt want to get married, they where

the same as me when i had my twins ino but your mother didnt wanted you but my mom did and thats why your mom keep you away from my mom and our dad, just cause my mom want you but your mom didnt want you and our dad was mad at your mom who didnt want her own child." ino said in a low voice " where did you meet kai sis" bura then turn red and said" we met in the woods and i got lost" ino said in a loud voice " hahahah you where lost in the woods sis came dont joke with me" just then kai said " we did ino and your dad and her mom is taking care of them for us becuase we want to care of you ino" sakura said" did you got married after you guys found out you where with child bura." " yes we did after 2 mouths so bura was 2 mouths when we got married." responding kai

an hour later with kai and bura 

bura was in bed reading and kai was sitting on the bed and kai ask"can we go see our kids bura-chan" bura just then look up from reading and look and kai and said" if thats want you and they want iam okay with it." kai said" i be back, iam tell them we leave in the morning okay my love" bura nod.

with kai and the others

kai walk in the livingroom and said" we leaving in the morning guys so get pack okay" sakura then said" why where are we going and you should know my mom an step-dad wont let me go with you guys kai-kun" kai then got on his knees next to sakura and said" sakura yes you can you going to live with my parents-in-laws and i know they will take good care of you and i all ready talk to your mom and she said go take her shes nothing to me or her step-dad and we dont need her " so dont worry okay saku-chan" sakura then hug kai and said" thank you kai your the best" kai just nod and hug her back. then kai put back and said" go to sleep now we waking up early to go to bura parents house.

in the morning they where getting ready to go and they where walking for like 3 hours and now they where in front of bura's house. bura and them walk to the door and bura knock on the door,bulma bura's mother answer it. bura then hug her mother and said" mom iam home to stay for a while and want to ask you and dad somthing if thats okay" bulma then nod and said" vegeta and i want to ask you somthing too" so everyone when in the livingroom is and where vegeta was at sitting on the couch. vegeta then look up and ask"bura and kai who are your friends why and why you are here." kai then said " this ino with the blue eyes and blonde hair and who is your vegeta, itachi black eyes and

hair, sasuke itachi little brother black eyes and hair, sakura light pink hair and green eyes, naruto blonde hair and blue eyes, and tinaredish-brown eyes and black hair with blue highlight, who is my little sister" bura yelled " what why you didnt tell me you have a sister kai-kun"kai said" because i didnt tell you bura so my grandfather take her and use her like he use me and if he find out that io love someone bura he will take them away from like he did tina and mine parents." kai started to talk again" i love you and tina and your family bura becuase they where there for me and as you where too but can i ask you something vegeta and bulma if i may" bulma and vegeta both nodded kai started talking again" can you take sakura under your care and call her dad came get her or

take care of her as if she where your own daughter."vegeta then nodded but also said something" bluma and i will take care sakura and fight for her and make sure her mother and step-dad stays out of her life" just then sakura jump from the couch to hug bluma and vegeta and said" thank you so much"ino then said" i see how bura her looks from bluma-chan" bluma look at ino and said"are you all staying here and wont go back and well i was hoping you all stay here and wont go back." ino said" can we look at kai's and bura's son and daughter" vegeta then said " yes we dont mind" then everyone went to the kids room on the second floor. the kids

where a sleep and wont get up for awhile now. this is what they saw two 5 year olds. the son look a like kai but his hair is black instead of light blue in front and dark blue in the back but they couldnt see his eyes, the daughter was like her twin long black hair and she look a lot of bura but they couldnt see her eyes and bura said"kai and mine son name is kouji and he has blood red eyes and our daughter name is meilin and she has dark blue eyes"" lets go to bed we have to get up early and got things to do then sit on our ass and do nothing and some or us can play with kouji and meilin so we will all be busy tomorrow with stuff to do" kai said that and everyone went to bed and got some rest for tomorrow.

please reveiw everyone i might not make the next chapter intil some time this week so how do you guys like this chapter and tell me if how you to have a lemon next

chapter here you can pick from this

sakura and sasuke

ino and itachi

tina and naruto

or

bura and kai

bura's parents

or

you can pick up too 3 people to have a lemon.

bye for now


	5. they find out they start school tomorrow

hey again this is cherryblossom dbz/naruto/beyblade

chapter 5

they find out they start school tomorrow

this what they wear for school, the girls wear a blue short skirt and light tanktop with a black shirt, and the guys wear baggy blue pants and a black shirt

sasuke really want to talk to sakura so he went to her room and knock on the door.and sakura answer the door and ask"what is it you want sasuke?" sasuke said" i want you sakura" sakura then ask " what now we have school" sasuke then said " no we dont we start torromow sakura" then sakura just nodded her heat because she could not said anything. then sasuke got out drinks because he want sakura drunk and saukra drink one glass and she then got drunk cause she got drunk easy.Sasuke smirked in success and then he push sakura to the bed. He laid down the half conscious Sakura on the good single bed. He then proceeded to the

door and locked it. He went above Sakura in a blink of the eyes and started kissing her. Noticing that he was kissing her, she gave his change and kissed him back. He rummaged to her back and found the string that binds her bra, he pulled it and did the same to the other(it was tied at her nape and at the bra line at her back). She wrapped her arms aroung his neck when he discarded the bikini bra and started to

massage her full developed breasts.He darted his tongue out and danced with her own. Licking and tasting each other, making them crave for more. Getting jitty and bored with her lips, he diverted his head to her neck and started to suck, nip, lick and bite her soft, white- pale skin, making her moan for the great and intense feeling it gave her. He slowed down towards her breasts and began sucking in it, while the other was being teased. After being so worked up, his hands made its way to her long, slender legs. He picked up the string and pulled both, using both hands off, dumping it after to the floor.

"Sasu-kun..." Sakura was able to voice out even in her half conscious state. He smirked, her soft, weak voice made him more worked up. His fingers made a walk on her skin until it reached her clit. Using his index and middle fingers, he made his way inside her, making her moan from the pleasure and arousal that it gave her. He intertwined her fingers with his soft raven locks, pulling it gently, relaying a message that

she liked it so much.He then released her breast in his mouth and went up again to taste her mouth. But he paused before he went up. The action he did made her blush furiously, he unbuttoned the button and opened the velcro that sealed his board shorts, removing the remaining clothing that disturbed their exciting activity.He went again on top of her and kissed her, while his fingers again, worked on her clit. Being in that position for some minutes, they began to heat up more. Withdrewing his fingers and tasting her cum was the last thing he did before everything became pleasure to Sakura.

with ino and itachi

itachi knock on the door and ino answer the door and Ino took him to her room, and pushed him lightly onto the bed. "Hey, what're you-" But he was quickly interrupted when Ino pushed her lips against his.Her legs straddled him, and he took hold of her elbows, causing them to bend, bringing her closer to him. He desired to feel her warmth against his body, but feelings coursed through him that he had never felt before.

Ino's hands wandered up his shirt, feeling his hard abs, and defined chest. She pulled her lips from his, and kissed his neck, playfully biting and licking him. Itachi pushed back his head, and arched his neck, loving feeling of her lips against his skin. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders, continued kissing his neck, while Itachi traced down her spine with the tips of his fingers. He could feel her body quiver in his embrace when he reached the base of the back. He continued moving his hand across her back, and started kissing her neck, and nibbling at her ear.

Ino giggled as Itachi blew into her ear, but caught his lips in hers again. The kissing deepened passionately and Itachi found the zipper to the dress she was wearing, slowly unzipping it, and letting it fall off her shoulders. She shrugged out of it, and threw it to the floor. Itachi took hold of her elbows again, and steadied her as they switched positions so Itachi was on top.Itachi looked down at Ino's bare body below him, her breath rising and falling in her chest, and something just turned on inside of him. He struggled to get out of his jeans, without breaking the kiss with Ino. She giggled at his attempt to get undress, and her fingers undid the button and zipper on his pants.

He could see the smile dancing brightly in her eyes as he pushed his knee gently between her legs, asking her to part them. She did so, and he gently and slowly pushed into her. She let out a little cry, and at first, Itachi thought he had hurt her, but he could see that the smile had not left her eyes, so he continued. His lips traveled across her neck and chest, allowing her a moment to breath from the passionate kissing. He slow pushed in and out of her, as he softly caressed her breast. "Harder." She whispered breathlessly into his ear. He placed his hands on her hips, and lifted her body to meet his every time he pushed into her.

She let out a moan of pleasure, and Itachi had to admit that a few moans had escaped him as well. He could feel her nails gripping his back, but not hard enough to draw blood. He nuzzled into her neck, pushing deeper into her. This play went on for another hour, before both were too exhausted to continue. Itachi lay on his back, with Ino cuddled into his chest, breathing deeply. They both fell asleep that way, not caring what went on in the world around them, as long as they were together.

(this is the last lemon so enjoy okay everyone and i want to write about them naruto and tina lemon will be 2 chapter from this one )

with vegeta and bulma

vegeta and bulma was on the bed laying down,the Bulma stood up, suddenly unable to take the feeling of her cloths between them any more. She felt a bit of pride as she heard Vegeta make a protesting noise at her sudden movement. But he soon shut up as she lay back on him, bare of any clothing.Vegeta's hands moved to cup her small butt, pressing her against his hardened state, desperately trying to relieve some of the pressure in the straining organ. Bulma kissed him lightly."Not yet, my love. It is your turn." She watched as Vegeta blinked at

her statement before a dawning realization came on him. His face turned into an evil smirk. Bulma abruptly found herself pinned beneath his hard body as his hands began to make their rounds, stirring up a powerful swell of heat from Bulma's responsive body. His fingers somewhat clumsily caressed her sides, brushing the undersides of her breasts, causing Bulma to moan aloud Vegeta pressed his lips against hers once again, moving his fingers farther down until they skimmed through the aqua curls between he thighs. Bulma gasped against his lips, beginning to grind her hips against his fingers as he teased the petals of her flower gently, probing

through her slick, warm depths.Then Bulma cried out as his fingers found the small hard nub that was hidden so far in her folds. He chuckled deeply as his hands teased her relentlessly, enjoying how her lithe body shifted against his.Bulma felt his two of his fingers slip into her as he continued to tease her bud. She whimpered in pleasure, begging for more as she moved and thrust herself to relieve the mounting pleasure. Vegeta ignored her as his mouth moved to her breasts, teeth nipping at them, causing another moan to escape her lips. He kissed down to her navel,

tongue flicking in quickly before his hands suddenly left her. Bulma was about to protest when a streak of liquid pleasure ran up her nerves as Vegeta's mouth found its way to her flower. His tongue began to dance over her bud and dip into her, licking the juices that now flowed out of her. Bulma cried out, body arching in pleasure as she was about to come…. And Vegeta stopped. Bulma lay there, panting and shaking from the rush of pleasure that was flowing throughout her body. She saw Vegeta rise above her, and Bulma felt a sudden need to

taste him as he had her. She shocked him by her sudden strength as she flipped him onto his back, grinning down at his bewildered look. Bulma bit his nose lightly."It's my turn again…" He moaned in response as her hands moved to lightly brush over his stomach. She felt his muscles twitch from her touch. She slowly flicked her tongue out to lick his powerfully built abs. Vegeta shifted under her, his small sounds of pleasure making the warmth that had been built in her stronger, if it was possible. Bulma's tongue darted into his navel, causing his stomach muscles to shiver under her attention.

Then her hands found his member. His gasp of shock echoed through the room. Bulma stroked his length slowly, building speed as Vegeta quite literally thrashed beneath her. Bulma felt a sadistic amount of power as the savage warrior Prince whimpered under her. Bulma decided to satisfy her craving as she eased his member into her mouth.Vegeta suddenly went very stiff, uttering a loud growl of surprise and

pleasure. Bulma began to lick the tip of his head, feeling him throb beneath her touch. Her fingers gently stroked the sides of him as her mouth began to work on his tip, her tongue circling his head. Vegeta gave a muffled scream of pleasure as she began to lightly nip at his member and use her fingernails along it. She felt him strain, about to come…

And she stopped. Bulma waited, listening to Vegeta's ragged breath as she held his shuddering frame, until she was sure he was past the urge to go over the edge. Then she moved over him and speared herself on him.Their cries of pleasure mingled into one as Bulma waited once again until she was used to his presence within her. He filled her so completely, she felt his member throb with need for her. Bulma

began to rock on him, causing Vegeta to groan, his hands wrapping around her body and pulling her hips closer to him, allowing his movements to go deeper. Bulma felt the mounting pleasure, sure she was going to go over the point of no return at any moment, but it just kept building and building. Their movements became faster, moans and cries of pleasure echoing from both as they moved. Sweat poured from them as their passion built.

Bulma squeezed her thighs together, causing her inner walls to crush Vegeta's manhood. He gave a shout and grabbed her hips, thrusting into her quickly as Bulma clung to him, shaking from the intensity of the pleasure. She felt herself about to explode, but knew that Vegeta wasn't ready. So her hands snaked down his back, finding the spot that had given him so much pleasure before. Bulma scraped her nails

across it, hard, and was rewarded by a hoarse cry from Vegeta. His movements became faster and more desperate as he approached his climax along with Bulma.Bulma screamed his name as she came, her inner walls squeezing his member, causing him to go over the edge into his climax also. He cried out in his native tongue as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on his convulsing form. Finally, the pleasure ended, leaving a very drained couple clinging to one another's sweat covered bodies.

Bulma recovered first, reaching up to stroke Vegeta's widow peak with a shaking hand. His ebony eyes opened to peer at her intensely, his hands began to brush along her sides gently."You…." He started, his voice cracking. He tried again. "Did I… hurt you?" He asked softly. Bulma chuckled at him."No, Vegeta. You were wonderful." He smiled at her, a real smile, and leaned in to her. Bulma closed her eyes,

expecting a kiss, but instead he bit her nose. Bulma started in shock, opening her eyes to see Vegeta, eyes clenched, shaking.He thinks I'm going to reject him! He really cares about what I think of him! The thought sent a thrill down Bulma's spine. She paused before taking his chin between her small, blunt teeth. A tension ran out of Vegeta's body as he pulled her to him, clutching her to his sweat drenched body.

"Promise me, Vegeta, that you'll never leave me." Bulma whispered."I promise, my Queen. I couldn't even if it was possible." He murmured back to her. Bulma gave a small sigh of pleasure. She had finally found her love, her prince, and her soulmate and now vegeta and bulma went to sleep and wait for morning to came and they start a new day with the one they love.

hey end of chapter 5 hope you guys like it and reveiw guys i want to know how you guys like my story.

i start on chapter 6 tomorrow.


	6. when they start a new school

this is cherryblossom

i hope you guys like all the chapters i done so far

chapter 6

when they start a new school

in was 6:00 a.m in the morning and everyone was wake well almost everyone naruto is still a sleep.bura then walk in naruto room and put ice cube down naruto pants to wake him up. naruto then woke up and chase bura in the living room where everyone is and said"why did you guys let bura wake me up she is so mean" then they ate

and now they are on they way to school. so they went to the office and ask for time table.the teacher then said" guys clam down and we got new student here with us

and well tell us about yourself" sakura then went first" my name is sakura and im going out with sasuke and i like to sing and play sport then sasuke went next " hi my name is sasuke and im dating sakura and i play sports and thats all"ino then went next"hi my name is ino and im dating sasuke older

brother and i like want sakura do too and i have a older sister and sakura ans tina are my best friend when we where little"tina then went next " hi my name is tina and im single and what sakura and ino likes i like too and do and one more thing i have a older brother" naruto went last"hi my naruto and i like to play sports and i like

messing around with sasuke about his girlfriend saiding i like her and shes with me"the teacher said "go seat down and we start our lesson" sasuke sit down with sakura next to him and the same with ino,tina and naruto.later that day sasuke and naruto where chase by fangirls again and they all ran home to get away from the fangirls.

later that day

tina, sakura,sasuke,itachi,ino,naruto where playing truth or dare and they where trying to get tina and naruto together.tina is going first" truth or dare ino" ino said " truth naruto said" is truth that u like noo wait love itachi ino" yea its the truth" ino said ino eyes landing on sakura" sakura truth or dare" i pick dare ino"sakura said ino said"

i dare you to kiss sasuke for an hour"sakura move to kiss sasuke on the lips and an hour past,sakura was about to break the kiss right then when she saw sasuke close his eyes and deepen the kiss. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. then sakura push back, sakura then pick tina" tina truth

or dare" she pick truth and well this what sakura said" who in this room you love more then a friend tina-chan" tina said in a low voice " naruto" but everyone hear it and yea even naruto hear.naruto then jump up and walk over to tina and kiss her and said " i love you too tina".

2 hours later

ino and itachi where on the bed making out and touching each other body.sasuke and sakura where on the bed talking about how their day at school did not went well naruto and tina where on the bed making out just like itachi and ino.bura and kai where on the couch watching some t.v with the twins and with vegeta and bulma.kai then

said"kouji and meilin lets go to bed you guys got a lot of things to do tomorrow."kai then put the kids to bed and he went to his and bura room and saw bura laying on the bed sleeping. kai then went to the bed and got in the behide bura and put his arm around her.vegeta and bulma was in the bed sleeping and getting ready for tomorrow.

yea i done with chap.6 i got 8 more chaps. go and i be finish  
review guys this story is good and i start chap 7 tomorrow.


	7. they find out naruto and tina are dating

hey guys this is chap.7 and 7 more chap. to go

i hope you guys enjoy the 6 chap.

chapter 7

they find out naruto and tina are dating lemon

it was in the morning and everyone was eating because they have school to go to and they dont want to be late.so they where walking when they her fangirls running to them and yelled sasuke go out with me,or sasuke leave sakura and married me, and sasuke didnt like that so he said" shut up and i will not leave sakura for your girls"

then they walk in the school and they went to take their seat sakura was on the roof when tina and ino find her"saku sasuke is looking for you" tina said "i dont want to see him ok guys" said sakura "but sakura you love him why

you would you dont want to see him i mean hes looking you not any oother girl" ino said then sakura ran off the roof and went to bura parents house. she walk in the house and saw vegeta on the couch with kouji and meilin. sakura then walk in and vegeta look up at her and said" what are you not at school" " becuase i saw sasuke

kiss a other girl and if he love me then he would push her away right" vegeta then got up walk to where sakura in standing and said" come on sit on the couch and sleep with kouji and meilin when i ask bulma to cook you some lunch" sakura just nod then vegeta walk out of the living and look for bulma and find her in the bed read and she

look up at vegeta " vegeta why your not watching them" " becuause sakura is down stairs with them and she tell me sasuke kiss a other girl and he didnt push that girl away" bulma nod and got out of bed and went down the stairs. and she looked in the living and smile at what she saw.she saw sakura with the kids on top of her all of

them are sleeping." should i make some lunch then vegeta" bulma whispered "yea i think you should it looks like she didnt eat yet.bulma was making lunch with vegeta sitting at the table watching her cook and she turn around and said"lunch is ready i go get sakura and the kids" vegeta and started to eat.bulma and sakura with kouji and meilin on their hips walk in the put the twins on the chair at the table and they started to eat. after they where done sakura went to her room and locked it so no one will come in and she didnt want to see sasuke.

5 hours later

naruto,sasuke,ino and tina where walking home and it was almost time to eat dinner. they walk in the living and saw they only saw vegeta.then ino ran to vegeta and said" dad wheres sakura" vegeta said" she been in her room since lunch and she locked the door and what ever make her sad make her not talk to only one and i

know who make her sad but you cant go to her and dinner is almost done" " well i go get her then" said ino "dont ino she all ready ate and she dont want to any one of you guys so just sit at the table and eat dinner oh yea kai and itachi ate dinner with sakura and their with her." vegeta said

with sakura and kai and itachi

sakura was on the bed with kai and itachi and they where trying to make sakura feel better and they didnt said anything about sasuke because they knew that would make her sad and they didnt want that. kai was next to sakura on her left and itachi was on her right so they both was hugging her to make her feel better.kai then

said" sakura what happen with you and sasuke" " i saw sasuke kissing a other girl and he didnt push her away" sakura whisped but they hear and itachi then got up and walk to the door and said" stay here with sakura kai try to make her feel beter and i deal with my brother theres no if or buts sakura and kai" then itachi left them alone.

itachi was walking to the kitchen because he knew they will be eatting still and he then said" sasuke you know your are the reason why she is sad" " what did i do" sasuke yelled back " you kiss a other girl and you didnt push her back sakura was watching you the all time" i didnt kiss her she kiss me and i did push her away

" sasuke yelled everyone where now looking at them. but vegeta,bulma, and bura look mad that sasuke would do something like that." is her room still lock becasue i want to fix this and so to let you know dear brother of mine i love sakura with my heart and i didnt love anyone as much i love her." then sasuke jump up ran to sakura

room and find it was unlock and knock on the door kai said"come on in" then sasuke walk in and said" sakura i didnt mean for you to see what you saw but i do love you and i said that to everyone in this whole house but i dont even like that girl who kiss me belive me please sakura" sakura nodded.sasuke then ran to sakura and hug her and kiss her. kai left them alone.

with naruto and tina

tina was on the bed laying down reading a booking,naruto came in and went to tina kiss her and he kiss her lower. She gasped and blushed. "N-no...Get out of my room!" She struggled against him. "You don't mean that." He kissed her lips hungrily. She tried to pull away, but he persisted, asking for access to her mouth. After a long battle,

tina gave in to naruto's demands and began to relax.He dominated her tongue. They kissed long and hard, then broke away, breathing hard. He watched her pant. Climbing

off of her, he stood up."naruto...?"He stripped off all his clothes and climbed on top of her again. She gasped from the coldness of his skin. While he kneaded her left breast, he was busy nibbling on her left nipple.Moaning, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. Her back arched as she lifted her body, wanting to be nearer to the uzumaki.He smiled at her."oh,tina,tina,tina..."Reaching to the area between her legs, he discovered it already wet. "I'll help you with this..."

She gasped when he inserted two fingers into her. Slowly, he pulled in and out, making her moan loudly and yearn for more. He added a third finger. "Mmm...Aaaah!" Her hips moved off the bed in tempo with his fingers.naruto felt her walls tightening, and he removed his fingers. Brusquely, he lifted her legs and spread them wide open before him. The black with blue highlights hair beauty had started to cum, and it was flowing out fast. He instantly caught her precious fluids with his tongue and began to drink it all up."Ooooh! na-naru-to..."she cried out in pleasure as she felt him lick her dry.

"tina," he murmured. he kissed her neck, her forehead, her lips. She embraced him and dug her nails into his back.It was then that he drove his manhood into her. Her eyes widened from the pain, and a whimper escaped her lips. He grinded his hips with hers. All was silent except for the sound of panting and the squeaking of the bed.He ejaculated into her. Then, he collapsed, tired, next to her.They looked at each other while catching their breaths.At this, tinagot up and sat on top of him, legs spread to either side of him. She leaned over him and ran his hands up and down his chest. He grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. She kissed him with greater conviction and was the dominant one this time, as she led them to another round of pleasure...

the end of chapter 7 hope you guys like it and i love writing this for you guys and i start on chap. 8 later.

6 more chaps. to go


	8. Epilogue

hey again this will be a short chapter.and this is the last chapter

you guys want a sequel then review and tell me if not then i wont do the sequel.

Epilogue

9 months later

sakura,ino and tina where pregnant and they where giving birth now and the guys sasuke,itachi, and naruto where with their wifes.and tey where holding their son or daughter or both and trying to name them.

5 minutes with sakura and sasuke

they have a son and and daugther, the son look alot like his dad, he has black hair and black eyes and the daugther look alot like her mom, she have light pink hair and black eyes. sakura then ask" what do we name them sasuke" "i name them ying and yang i mean if you have a different name"sasuke said "no i like those names sasuke"their son and daughter names are yang and ying.ying is beautiful as her mother, and yang is hot and sexy like hes father.

with ino and itachi

ino was in the bed and itachi was holding their daughter. their daughter look alot like ino she have black with blonde highlighthair and light blue eyes. now their are trying to name her" i like the name meiya itachi" ino said itachi nodded and said" yea i like the name too." so their daughters name is meiya and she is beautiful like her mother.year later ino and itachi had a son who look alot like hes father black hair and eyes and his name is shoaling.

with naruto and tina

naruto and tina had a son and he look like his father, he look like this blonde hair and redish-brown eyes and he is hot and sexy as yang and shoaling when their are older. naruto then ask tina what to name his son" we can name him hideki or you name him naruto" naruto said" no we keep the name i like it and i know hideki like it too." a year later they have a daughter she look alot like her mother, she has black with blue highlight hair and blue eyes, she is beautiful and they name her taiyou.

years later when the kids of bura,kai,sasuke,sakura,ino,  
itachi,naruto,and tina are older and what they look like

years later the kids grow up and now they are in the teens and some where inlove or some just denial but you never know they can be inlove too but they dont know it sasuke and sakura daugther look like this in her teens long light pink to the hips and her bangs where like her mothers when she was her age.their son look like his

father in the teens, he has black hair(just like his dad) and black eyes.ino and itachi daugther look like her mother, she has black with blonde highlight hair and her bangs where on each side not just one side and she has light blue eyes. their son look like his father, he has black hair( just like his father) and black eyes.naruto

and tina son look like his father,blonde hair(yea even his hair)and redish-brown eyes. and their daugther look like her mother,she has black with blue highlight hair and has blue eyes.bura and kais son and daugter, their son look alot his father,black hair(just like his father but black hair) and blood red eyes. their daugther she look like her mother, she has black long hair to her hips and her bangs where not in the pongtail her bangs where like sasuke bangs and her eyes where dark blue like her mothers.

hope you guys like the story and if you guys review i make the sequel. and put their names and what they look like ithe first chapter so you guys wont forget. i like writing and want to writing the sequel to this story ok bye guys hope you enjoy it review first then i write the sequel.


End file.
